


The waiter

by Moriarty496



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, FaceFucking, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft’s point of view, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snogging, They’re in a relationship, Using neckties for other purposes, cursewords, it’s all consensual, tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty496/pseuds/Moriarty496
Summary: Mycroft spots Jim playing waiter at a boring event he’s at. They meet up in the hallway of the hotel and they get up to some fun.Mycroft’s povNot beta’d





	The waiter

**Author's Note:**

> While there’s no verbal consent I tried to make sure it’s clear in their actions, failing that, he’s me as the writer telling you that it definitely is.  
Also I suck at tagging.

‘There was the annoying prick, with his goddamn good body and bloody well fitting trousers’ Mycroft thought when he saw Jim following him. It had been a tedious dinner he had been obligated to attend and then, in the middle of his conversation with some idiotic politician, he’d stopped dead because suddenly Jim was there, serving him his entree. Jim blended in perfectly with the rest of the staff, though the rest did most certainly not have their clothes fitting so excellently. Finally he’d been able to retire to the hotel room that was his for the night. 

There he was, walking through the corridor, listening to Jim’s footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned to face Jim. Mycroft looked more closely at Jim, at the tight fitting trousers, the pristine white shirt and the black slim tie. His eyes came to rest on the smirk on Jim’s face. 

Mycroft took a step forward and grinned at Jim. He let the tension build for a moment, letting Jim wonder what he’d do. His grin turned into a smirk and, deceptively quickly, he grabbed Jim by his tie. He yanked him forward and put his other hand on Jim’s cheek. He kissed Jim. Roughly. Jim smirked into the kiss and started to kiss back. Mycroft backed Jim up against a door and moved the hand from Jim’s cheek to his hair. He grabbed a handful of the perfectly styled hair and held Jim in place with it while continuing to kiss roughly. As he let go of the tie he started to feel the blood rush to his cock and, at the same time, Jim bulge grow. Making sure to keep Jim occupied with the kiss mycroft took his keycard out of his pocket and opened his room. Jim stumbled back with a surprised yelp. Mycroft let go of Jim’s hair and pushed him further inside. He slammed the door closed after he’d walked in and smirked at Jim. Jim licked his lips and then bit his bottom lip softly. Mycroft smirked at him and grabbed Jim by the tie once more. He kissed Jim again, this time slipping his free hand under Jim’s shirt. Jim pulled mycroft closer and put his hands on mycroft butt. Mycroft pulled his hands away and pushed Jim against a piece of free wall, as if to say he couldn’t touch. Jim gasped but let his arms hang by his side. Mycroft then put one hand back in Jim’s hair and with the other started to explore Jim’s chest. He made sure to give plenty of attention to Jim’s nipples, pinching and twisting them and pulling filthy moans from Jim’s mouth. When he had enough of that he undid the tie and then the shirt, eagerly helped by Jim himself. Mycroft took the tie and, without looking, tied Jim’s wrists together behind Jim’s back. Tight enough to hold them together, but loose enough to allow Jim to escape from it if he wanted. He pushed him down and Jim seemed to get the message because he knelt down. Mycroft undid his fly and smirked down at Jim. He took his half-hard cock out and stroked it a couple of times. Jim eyed it hungrily. Mycroft wrapped his hand in Jim’s hair and used the other to force Jim’s mouth open. Jim opened it eagerly and Mycroft pushed his cock in. He paused for a moment, getting used to the feeling of Jim’s mouth and contemplating the situation. Jim always liked it rough, from the first time they’d kissed and no matter who was feeling the most dominant that day. Mycroft had seen the particular look in Jim’s eyes he knew all too well and meant he wanted mycroft to be rough. Yet somehow... Jim had clearly sensed this thought process because he pushed his head forward and therefor Mycroft’s cock deeper in his mouth as much as he could with the tight hold mycroft had on his hair. This was enough for Mycroft to start fucking Jim’s mouth, setting a rough pace and pretending not to be bothered by Jim’s well-being or his ability to breath. He kept, as far as he managed, a close eye on Jim to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally kill him. It wasn’t long before he started to get close to cumming. He pushed his cock all the way in and watched Jim struggle for air. At just the right moment he pulled back just enough to be able to let Jim breath a bit, but pushed back in before he could catch his breath. He felt the familiar feeling in his stomach and pulled back far enough to be able to come in Jim’s mouth. Only now he started to realise that he’d been moaning. He threw his head back with a moan, gasped and came with a silent cry. He let go of Jim’s hair and pulled away a little further as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Fuck.” He gasped. It was the first word either of them had spoken since they saw each other in the hallway. 

Jim was still gasping for air, slowly catching his breath After a few seconds Mycroft had caught his breath and looked down at him, assessing the situation. Jim looked a mess. There was cum and drool running down his chin, his hair was all over the place and his eyes were large and unfocused, but mostly he looked like he was enjoying himself. Mycroft nudged Jim’s bulge with his foot, making Jim throw his head back and moan. He bucked up in the touch. 

“Mmh yes.” Mycroft hummed “cum like this my Irish bastard.” His voice was full of affection and yet almost cruel. Jim started to rut against Mycroft’s shoe and leg, his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he let out desperate gasps. The gasps got faster and faster and then he stilled and collapsed against Mycroft’s leg. Mycroft was quickly with him, pulling him in his arms and undoing the now ruined tie. Jim hummed contently and snuggled against mycroft. 

“Jim. Come on. At least let’s get on the bed.” 

“Carry me.” Jim mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

Mycroft pulled Jim up and half carried, half dragged Jim to the bed. 

“You look a mess.” Mycroft commented amused. 

“Mmh, yes I rather do.” Jim said with a smirk, knowing exactly how much Mycroft enjoyed it. 

Smug Irish bastard.” Mycroft said affectionately and pulled Jim even closer.

“_Your_ smug Irish bastard, you English git.” Jim replied, his voice also full of affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes in grammar/spelling. While I’ve written fan fiction before I haven’t really posted any smut before so be kind


End file.
